Conventional short-circuit electrical connectors are known in the art, for example, the connector described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 93-290917. Such connectors are used in automotive air bags and similar equipment. They have short-circuit contacts used to short-circuit some of the electrical contacts of the same connector in order to avoid an accidental activation of air bags during inspection or assembly procedures.
In short-circuit electrical connectors of this type, the short-circuit contacts connect with electrical contacts and short-circuits several electrical contacts when the connector is disconnected from a mating connector. When the connector is joined again with the mating connector, a short-circuit releasing member within the mating connector operates the short-circuit contacts within their limit of elasticity so that they are separated from the electrical contacts, thus interrupting the short-circuited condition. The short-circuit contacts must have contact arms possessing sufficient resiliency for producing a reliable connection with the electrical contacts.
However, in conventional short-circuit connectors, there were cases when the contacting arms of the short-circuit contacts were inadvertently bent or deformed beyond their limit of elasticity by assembly tools inserted inside the connector housing during assembly, thus rendering them unsuitable for performing their functions.
The purpose of the invention is to offer a short-circuit connector in which the deformation of the short-circuit contact does not exceed the limit of its elasticity even when it is bent by assembly tools.